


【守望先锋/Overwatch】【R76】Duped 上当受骗 By SenkiroWolf 圣诞甜饼一发完

by batcat229



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Strike Commander Ana, gay af, smooches
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: 内容简介：Gabe和Jack在圣诞节期间被困在了小木屋里，急需抒发情感。（去年）R76秘密圣诞老人礼物互换活动(*)给Radiojamming的礼物！（译者注：今年也有，是R76粉丝在汤上举行的随机配对交换礼物的活动）





	【守望先锋/Overwatch】【R76】Duped 上当受骗 By SenkiroWolf 圣诞甜饼一发完

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Duped](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874124) by [SenkiroWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenkiroWolf/pseuds/SenkiroWolf). 



> 作者前言：  
>  给 Radiojamming 的交换礼物
> 
> 译者警告：  
> 1、指(zong)挥(gong)官!安娜  
> 2、看译名识文风，无意义小甜饼，就是甜  
> 3、原文1089词，译文约2250字

正文：

“我们被骗了。”

“我知道。”

“我会杀了他们。”

JackMorrison 和 Gabriel Reyes正一起坐在小木屋宽敞的客厅里，盯着燃烧的壁炉。

他们被骗了。他们的指挥官，Ana Amari通知他们说要来这儿出任务。而现正在木屋外肆虐的暴风雪甚至让他们无法出门，更不要说离开了。

她的确说了是“最高级别”的任务，“需要她最得力的手下参与”。但那自然也不过是为了把她的朋友们困在一起从而被迫和解所精心伪装的措辞。

R76上个月一直在吵架。他们甚至都不记得自己到底在吵什么了，但他们就是气炸了。

Jack叹了口气，摸了摸自己亮金色的头发。他转过头去看向了Gabriel，“好吧，我们最好能谈谈，因为我们会被困在这儿……一周。”

年长者瞥了Jack一眼，然后视线就回到了壁炉上。“我们当时在吵什么来着？”

“我们在吵….呃…嗯，我不记得了。”金毛看起来在认真思考。

Gabriel长叹一口气。“我觉得Ana是对的。既然我们是好朋友，就不应该继续为我们都不记得的东西争吵。”

Jack小声地笑了一下，“她怎么就老是赢呢？”

“因为她总是对的，去他的。”Gabriel咕哝着回答了。

突然，电话响了起来。两个大老爷们儿疑惑地相互看了一眼，然后一起盯住了大衣上的无线电话。Gabriel起身慢慢靠近，最后接了电话。

“呃，你好？”

“你们两个终于决定和好了，我好开心啊！”Ana的声音从话筒里传了出来，“所以冰箱里还有些存货，你们可以给自己做些吃的。衣柜里也有些装饰品，你们可以挂起来，然后……”

“哇喔，等等。你他妈在说啥呢，Ana？你怎么知道我们和好了？什么鬼？”

Jack不可置信地看向Gabriel。

“噢，别闹了，Gabriel。那可是个安全屋，大厅里就有摄像头。我给你们俩批了带薪假期，你们俩可以在那儿过圣诞节。”

拉丁美裔人根本想不出合适的评论。“到底怎么回事，Ana。”

“噢，冷静下来。你们得处理一下你们之间剑拔弩张的性张力，正视自己的情绪。如果你们不愿意动手的话，我来。”

Gabriel咆哮了起来：“我他妈的恨死你了。我再也不会帮你照顾Fareeha。”

Ana在另一边笑了起来。“是啊，你当然会了。你爱死她了。好了，好好享受你的假期，Gabriel。而且我是认真的，你们俩都拒绝真相20年了。”

然后她就挂了电话。拉丁人只能呆站在那儿，盯着电话一会儿后把电话放了回去。

“Ana的电话？”

“是啊。她要把我们困在这儿两周。圣他的诞快乐。”

…

 

头两天他们都尴尬地互相躲着对方。然后他们都意识到了如果他们还得在这儿困个12天的话，这行不通。

第三天的时候，R76已经开始一起挂圣诞装饰了。就和Ana说的一样，他们在衣柜里找到了圣诞装饰品。他们把那些东西都挂了起来，Gabriel还无视自己内心的警告，挂上了榭寄生。

一切发生在第五天。还有三天就要到圣诞节了，而Gabriel正在厨房里煮火腿。

“那闻起来超好吃啊，Gabe。”Jack来到他身后，越过他的肩膀看向了食物。“还没丢掉你的厨艺，嗯？”

Gabriel笑了起来。“他妈的，当然没有。整个SEP的进程中都是我在投喂你好吗。”

他瞥了Jack一眼。后者正在噘嘴呢。

“你才没有。”Jack的回应非常站不住脚。

“就有。你一直在哭诉饭堂的饭有多难吃，所以我在我们的厨房里做了一餐，然后你就求我每天做饭给你吃。”

Gabriel继续烹饪时的安静氛围简直恰到好处。

“呃，Gabe，”Gabriel只用鼻音回应了，“那是棵榭寄生吗？”

操。他抬起头来看到了那棵被他挂在了灯上的该死的榭寄生。他们正站那玩意儿下面。

“是啊，那是棵榭寄生。”

“啊哦。”

真是个意味深长的停顿。

Gabriel哼哼一下转过了头，“我们才不……”

Jack打断了他的话。他们俩的嘴唇紧紧压在了一起。那是个干净而短暂的吻。他们的嘴唇互相把温度传给对方后就分开了。金毛的脸在分开的时候稍稍红了起来。Jack避开了视线。

“我得按传统来，Gabe。”他咧着嘴走开了，只留下被五雷轰顶的Gabriel。

他们在第六天里一直在思考要怎样才能互相坦白，但毫无进展。

一周就这么过去了，但平安夜是他们的破冰点。Gabriel决定他至少得告诉Jack他是怎么想的。

他当时又在做饭。他正借此思考要怎么对他的挚友开口。

“嘿，Gabe？”他听到Jack走到了他身后。

“什么事，Jackie？”Gabriel回过头来看向了金毛。

年轻人正咧着嘴指着他们头上。Gabriel抬头，看到了那个被他忘了的该死的榭寄生。Jack笑着拉住年长者。两人的双唇撞在了一起。

他们接吻的时候，Jack的脸上露出了夸张的笑容。他的双手抱住了Gabriel的脖子。

“你真是个混蛋。”Gabriel靠着Jack的嘴唇咕哝道，“我们这样打太极多久了？”

“起码十五年了吧。我们在晚饭后抱会儿怎么样。”

Gabriel翻了个白眼。

 

晚餐后他们俩就躺在了壁炉前的沙发上不断接吻，偶尔还会开玩笑地互相挠痒痒。

R76两人的活动范围就限制在了沙发附近。Jack抱怨了一下，朝火堆里又扔了个木块，然后就再次回到沙发上，依偎在了自己新男友温暖的怀里。

在圣诞节的早晨，他们慢慢地眨着眼保持着温暖的依偎姿势醒来。

“嘿，”Gabe低头朝Jack咧了咧嘴。

“嘿。”金毛笑着扭动地靠得更近了。“圣诞快乐，Gabe。”

他毫无情欲地吻了吻Gabriel的脖颈，Gabriel则笑着吻了吻他的额顶。

“圣诞快乐，Jackie。”他的手指缓慢地按揉着Jack的背部。

“你知道我们到时候一定得感谢Ana，对吧，”金毛靠着Gabe红色的丑毛衣嘟哝道。

Gabriel咕哝道。“是啊，我知道。但到那之前，我们还可以独处一个星期。”

拉丁美裔人一边小声说着，一边把手不断向下。Jack大声笑了起来。他拍开了Gabriel的手。

“晚点吧，现在我只想和你躺会儿。”

Gabriel笑着把他拉得更近了。“我爱你。”

很快，他们俩就又昏昏欲睡了。

Ana在看到自己放在安全屋的监视器后笑了起来。这么多年过去后，他们终于可以在一起了。也许她该就这么让他们度过新年

———End———

**Author's Note:**

> 译者后记：  
> 1、按照惯例，先谢作者  
> 2、前几天为了安抚身心疲惫的阿秃赶工出来的小甜饼。说是说从暑假就盯上这篇了，但真的要翻的时候还是觉得自己很捉急啊  
> 3、果然空窗期会降低水平 Orz  
> 4、我和作者观点一致，当初让安娜上任，OW就变单机游戏了xxxxxxxx  
> 5、作者说安娜其实叫嚣了很久要让他们告白了xxxxxx  
> 6、嗯，明天要出去玩的话，回来之后lltsc就要赶工了呢 【嗯，才不说今天也啥都没干呢x】


End file.
